The Camping Trip
by marcus the hedgehog
Summary: First story. I suck at summaries. Ragna/ Noel and Jin/Tsubaki. All characters belong to Aksys Incorporation. Comment!:
1. Chapter 1

Ragna and noel.

Two shadows stand on a building in a destroyed city. "How long do you plan to stand there and look at me?" Ragna said. "Oh im sorry!" Noel said. "Why are you apologizing? You didnt do anything" Ragna said. "I just wanted to talk" Noel said. "Um okay what do you want to talk about?" " Well after seeing all this stuff and knowing about the truth... I...umm..." Noel studdered. "Well spit it out" Ragna said confused "I... want to travel with you and fight with .you against terumi and the library" Noel said in a nervous matter.

Shocked, Ragna gave an expression that made Noel laugh. "Well i guess just don't get in my way" Ragna said. "Thats great thanks!" Then she hugged Ragna which made him blush a little. "Uh sure no problem" Ragna said. "Well we can't stay here. I am a SS class criminal. So i think we should start movin'" Noel nodded and they started moving. When they reached Orient Town they heard a voice that sound too familier to Noel. "So Noel it is true you are working with Ragna The Bloodedge" the voice said. Noel and Ragna turned around. "Tsu.. Tsubaki!" Noel studdered. "Ya Noel it's me, but why. Why are you working with him!" She pointed at Ragna with a cold face. "It's hard to explain Tsubaki i don't think you would understand" Noel said sounding depressed. " Well im sorry Noel but ive been sent by captian Hazama to kill you and Jin. Please Noel just go back to HQ and turn youself in" Tsubaki said holding back tears. " I'm so sorry but I can't" Noel said practily crying. " Well then that means that your a enemy of the library and thus i must terminate you" Tsubaki said getting into a fighting stance. Tsu... Tsubaki im sorry" Noel said summouning Bolverk. Just as they were about to collide Ragna blocked the first attack which was from Tsubaki. "Wait!" Ragna said earning a confused face from Noel " Wait did you just say captain Hazama" Ragna said with anger coming out his eyes. " Yes why" Tsubaki said confused and a little scared. "That ghost has no heart. Listen umm... Tsubaki right? Well I'm sure you know Yuki Termi of the six Heros is right?" Tsubaki gave him a slight nod. " Well captain Hazama is Termi" Ragna said. "Prove it." Tsubaki said "Well if im right you two are best friends right? And im sure you have some connection with my brother, Jin. Well im sure the intelligence department knows you guys are best friends but then why would they make you kill Jin and Noel?" Ragna Said.

Tsubaki's POV

It does make a little since but it still doesn't tell me why Noel is traveling with Ragna. " But then why is Noel traveling with you?" " Because she wants to help me fight against the library and Terumi" Ragna said. Well it's hard to believe but it's not entiriely unbelievable. "What kind of connection do you have with Terumi?" I was determined to find out about Ragna the Bloodedge. "Look i can't tell you that at least not right, here". Ragna said. "Look Tsubaki we can tell you everything, but your going to have to come with us" Noel said. I bit my lower lip when she said that. " Tsubaki trust me". I could tell by the look in Noel's eyes that she wasn't lying. "Okay" I said. Then I heard somone scream "BROTHER" thats when I saw him.

Ragna's POV

Oh no that voice i hope its not "Jin!". Man i can't fight him right now. I need to find a way around him. "Ah! Brother it's been awhile" "Look Jin I'll play with you later im kinda busy right now" I said hoping he would just leave. "Oh but brother there won't be another time. Because im gonna kill you right now!" It looks like I'll have to fight him. "Well it was worth it". We both got into our fighting stances. Then all of a sudden Jin averted his eyes towards Noel and tried to strike her. But i was to fast and blocked the attack. " Jin! what were you thinking" I said with rage.

Noel's POV

As i opened my eyes i felt like i just had a deja vu. There in front of me none other than Ragna the Bloodedge. He just saved my life again. I couldn't move my legs but I had to get out of here, thats when I felt a hand on my shoulder. When I looked up I saw Tsubaki. She helped me get to my feet and get out of their way. I watched as the two went at each other for what seemed like hours. "Okay thats enough you two". I turned to see a only about four feet tall and it looked like it had a giant sword on his back. When i got a good look at him i gasped to none other than Jubei one of the Six Heros. "When will you two just stop fighting I reckon that it's about time you two get along" jubei said. "Get out of the way!" Jin said attacking jubei only to receive a painful punch to his stomach. "uuuuggghhhh" Jin Screamed in pain. " Look you guys are our only hope of defeating Terumi, that includes you two over there too" he looked towards me and Tsubaki. " Look Ragna you think you can beat Terumi but you don't stand a chance. I want all four of you to get away from Kagusuchi as far as you can and train." Jubei said. "But master what about Terumi?" Ragna said. "Don't worry we'll keep a close eye on him" . Jubei said "Okay master then we'll be on our way then" Ragna said. Thats when Ragna picked up a unconscious Jin and started walking. Me and Tsubaki followed. By nightfall we were already out of the city and in the dark forest. We decieded a nice little spot by a river should be a good camping place. So we stopped there and slept for the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

THIS MAY BE A LITTLE CHEESEY

Ragna and Noel part 2

Ragna's POV

I woke up with a great smell tingling my nose. When I turned my head I saw Jin and that Tsubaki chick sleeping together. My first thought was what the hell was going on, thats when I remebered what happined yesterday. When I turned around I saw Noel over a fire cooking something. When I got up she turned around and said " Oh, good morning your awake". " Ya good morning to you too" I said. Then it got really silent.

Narrator POV

After about a minute of silence Noel broke it. " Umm Ragna I never got to thank you yesterday for saving my life." " It was nothing. I mean I've lost to many people I love and I didn't want to lose another". " Ragna what are you trying to say?" Noel studdered. " Noel Vermillion I think I'm in love with you" Ragna said blushing madly. " Ragna I... feel the same too" Noel said. Then she embraced him in a bone crushing hug. "R...Really?" Ragna said. "Yes" She said. "But I wish there was a way to repay you" Noel said. "Don't worry about it" Ragna said. Their faces were so close together that the could feel each others' breaths. " I think I know a way to repay you" Noel said smirking. Then she kissed him. Shocked Ragna just returned the kiss with a fiery passion. " You sure know how to repay your debts". " Oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to" Noel said blushing madly. " Hey It's okay that was the best thing that's happened to me in a long time" Ragna said smiling. Then they held each other for what seemed like a eternity.

"Bro... brother what is the meaning of this?" Jin yelled. Then he got into a fighting stance and screamed " Noel Vermillion this is all your fault!. I'm going to kill you". That's when he felt a hand on his shoulder it was Tsubaki. "Jin we need to talk. Right now" she said. Jin tried to get out of her grip but it was to tight. " Jin please." She said with eyes that Jin couldn't resist. " Okay fine you got me" he said. Then they walked to the river and sat down.

"Jin ever since the Ikaruga War you've never been the same" she said. " What do you mean?" Jin said. " I mean your not the same Jin that I knew all those years before" Tsubaki said. Jin thought to himself thinking and then he said " Look Tsu I'm so sorry if I hurt you in any way" Jin said. " Your not the same Jin I knew all those years before!" Tsubaki said on the verge of tears. " Tsubaki" Jin said feeling guilt in his stomach. " No Jin your not the same Jin I loved!". Realizing what she just said Tsubaki looked away blushing. Shocked at what she just said Jin looked at Tsubaki. " Tsubaki I never knew you felt that way." he said. Tsubaki just looked at him and said " Jin Kisaragi I've been in love with you ever since the first day we met " Tsubaki said. " Tsubaki. I've always been in love with you but I could never tell you my true feelings" he said blushing. " Well you just did" She said. " Jin you know what I always wanted to do" She said. " What" he asked. " This". Then she kissed him with a fiery passion. Shocked, Jin returned the kiss with more passion than it started with. Then after a minute of kissing they broke apart and Tsubaki said " Jin I love you". Then she layed her head on his shoulder. " I love you to Tsubaki" Jin said.

Noel's POV

I was still shocked about what happened this morning, I mean he kissed me, not to mention he loves me too. After a few minutes of thinking about the future I noticed that Jin and Tsubaki came back. " Jin. Why don't you go find Ragna I want to talk to Noel alone" she said. Jin nodded and then went off into the woods to go find Ragna. " So whats going on between you two Noel?" " What do you mean?" I said. " You know what I'm talking about. I mean I did see you two kissing this morning" Tsubaki said. " Nothing

I guess" I said. " So are you guys like going out?" Tsubaki said. " Yeah you can say that" I said. " What do you mean about that?" Tsubaki said. The only thing I could do was smile. Then I explained to her about everything that happened this morning. " Wow you must be happy" Tsubaki said. " Yeah I can't stop thinking about him" I said.

Tsubaki POV

Man Noel must be going crazy in that little head of hers. But, wow shes going out with Ragna the Bloodedge a SS class criminal. " Hey what about you and Jin? Whats going on with you two" Noel asked. I felt my cheeks getting red when she asked. I turned my head hoping she didn't see. Then I answered " Nothing". " Come on Tsu I told you everything and I know that something happened when you two left. So please tell me" Noel said. " Okay. I'll tell you" I said. Then I told her what happened between Jin and I. " Well Tsubaki I'm so happy for you. I mean you finally told him your feelings for him and you got to kiss him." Noel said. I couldn't believe what she just said I thought no one knew I liked Jin. " How did you know that I liked him?" I asked. " Well me and Makoto always knew you liked Jin because you would always get nervous around him" She said. " That makes sense" I said. Then after a awkward silence I said." What do you want to do now?". " Looks like it's already afternoon so I guess we should make them lunch" She said. " Okay, but what do you want to make?" I asked. " Some chinese Puffer Fish" she said.


	3. Chapter 3

Ragna and Noel Chapter 3

narrator pov

So as Ragna and Jin walked back to the campsite Jin asked " Brother. Why do you love Noel vermillion?". " Well thats a easy question. Because shes beautiful, strong, nice, and so many other things, but I can't say it cause it would take me an eternity." Ragna said. As they walked into the campsite they were greeted by a strong smell that made tears well up in their eyes. " Oh man whats that horrible smell" Jin said. When they walked towards the smell they were greeted by Tsubaki. "Hey you guys we made lunch". "The hell did you make?" Ragna said on the verge of tears. " Chineese puffer fish" she said proudly. Then noel came with four madeshift plates on her hands. " You guys ready to eat?". Ragna and Jin looked at each other with concern on their faces and then looked towards the two girls and nooded.

Ragna Pov

Man this stuff is hot it feels like my tounge is gonna fall of. "So Ragna how does it taste?" Noel said. " It taste really good" I said. It really tasted like a fireball wrapped around a million chili peppers. Then after a awkward silence Jin said " So when are we going to starrt training?". " Tomorrow" I said. Then Tsubaki asked " May I know what we are doing". " I don't know yet, bet I'll think of something". Then noel said pointing at something "Ummm... guys look". We all turned to where she was pointing. It was a spectacular view of the sunset. " Wow that time already" I said. " Guess so" Jin said.

Narrator Pov

After awhile they decided to set up camp. Ragna and Jin went to go and get more firewood, while Tsubaki and Noel set up the tents. By the time Ragna and Jin got back the tents were already up. Fourtantly their were two tents meaning Ragna and Noel would sleep in one, while Tsubaki and Jin sleept in another. After everyone changed they said their goodnights and went to their tents.

Noel Pov

When I went into the tent a thought that I was going to see two separate sleeping bags sitting on the hardground. But I only saw one, then it hit me. Me and Ragna are going to be sleeping together. I felt my cheeks warm up. " Hey ready to get some shut eye". I turned to see Ragna walking into the tent. " Umm...Ragna why is there only one sleeping bag?" I asked. " Well I could only afford two. So I got the really big ones so two people could sleep in it. And Jin and Tsubaki have the other one sooooo..." he trailed off. " Its okay I understand" I said. Then we got into the sleeping bag. I was really cold then it hit me. I'm Ragna's girlfriend, so im sure he wouldn't mind if I cuddled with him. So then I said" Ragna I'm cold. Can I come closer to you?". "You didn't have to ask. You are my girlfriend" he said. Then I moved right next to him. The next second I felt his arm around me. So I nuzzled my head into his chest. " Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are" he said. "No" I said. " Well your so beautiful that I would take my life for you in a heartbeat". "Really?" I said. " Of course" he said. Thats when I felt the tears coming. " Hey whats with the waterworks" he said. " I'm just so happy to be here with you". I said. " Ragna?" I asked. " Yeah?" he said. " Promise me you'll never leave me" I said. " I promise with my heart and soul" he said. Then I felt tireness come over me.

Tsubaki POV

When we entered our tent we saw that there was only one sleeping bag on the floor. I felt my cheeks getting red then Jin said " Why is there only one sleeping bag?" "Well Ragna could only afford two and him and Noel have the other one" I said. Then after a awkward silence Jin said " Well then I'll sleep outside tonight". But before he walked out I grabbed his arm and said " Jin stay with me tonight. There's enough space for the both of us". He just stared at me with those beautiful emerald eyes. Then he said " Okay". After we layed down I nuzzled my head into Jin's chest. I loved the way his muscles felt and the way his heart was beating. "Jin are you scared of what might happen to us" "Yes im worried but I'm terrified by the thought of you being hurt" Jin said. "Don't worry I know if you're with me nothing will happen."


	4. Chapter 4

Noel's POV

I woke up to the sound of snoring and two strong arms wrapped around me. I looked up to see it was none other than the man I loved Ragna the Bloodedge. So I decided to just lay there and wait for sleepyhead to wake up. After a few minutes Ragna's arms shifted and I looked up to see those beautiful red and green eyes looking down at me.

"Good morning" I said.

"Good morning" Ragna said. "Damn, what time is it?" he asked. "Well its not sunny yet so im guessin 5 or 6 o'clock" I said.

"Well I'm not tired and I don't feel like getting up. So you wanna lay here for awhile?" Ragna asked.

I smiled and said "I was thinking of the same thing." So I laid in Ragna's arms for who knows how long and couldn't help but think, what Jin and Tsubaki are doing right now.

Tsubaki POV

I awoke to the sound of nothingness, but a warm feeling around my body. I looked around and saw that Jin had his arms wrapped around me. I could tell by looking through the tent that it was still early.

I didn't want to do anything but sit there and listen to the feeling of Jin's chest move up and down and the sound of his heartbeat. Then I felt Jin move and I looked up to see that he was waking up. "Good morning my love" I said. "Good morning Tsu" Jin said. We went on and talked about what we were gonna do today.

"Um..honestly I don't know what I wanna do today" Jin said.

"Oh..well what do you wanna do right now" I said. Jin just looked at me with those warm, beautiful green eyes and said "You choose Tsu."

I thought about it then I felt my face getting hot. My heart knew what I wanted to do. I looked up at Jin and he already knew what I wanted to do.

Narrator POV

"Shit they can at least tone it down over there its still early in the morning" Ragna said.

"Well we can copy them if you want to" Noel said.

"Sorry Noel but I ain't no morning person" Ragna said.

"OOOOOHHHH JIN HARDER, FUCK ME HARDER"

Ragna and Noel just shook their heads and resumed the rest of the morning listening to Jin and Tsubaki's lovemaking.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After a pleasurable morning for Jin and Tsubaki, and a very disturbing one for Ragna and Noel, the group found themselves sitting around a fire eating breakfast.

"So what are we going to do today" Noel said.

"We're gonna train" Jin said.

"Right. Jin, me and you will train while Noel and Tsubaki train each other." Ragna said.

"Fine with me brother, but can you keep up with me" Jin said.

Out of curiousity, Noel asked "Ragna why can't you train me?" Noel asked. Ragna had no intention to offend Noel by saying, "Well because I might hurt you on accident" he said. "Ohh...ok" Noel said.

So the group trained each other until the moon rose high into sky. They soon found themselves around the same fire they ate breakfast at this morning. Everyone was dirty and sweaty.

"*whistle* Wow what a day" Ragna said.

"Couldn't agree with you more "Noel said.

Everyone washed up and went to bed. The group repeated this training regimen for two weeks until one night while they were sitting down at the fire...

"Man how much longer do we have to do this?" Tsubaki said.

"Heh reckon' you kids are ready" a musterious voice said. The group turned their heads to the direction of the mysterious voice to see it none other thsn Jubei of the Six Heros.

"Its time for you guys to head back to the city. Things have turned into shit back there" Jubei said.

Worried, everyone stood up. "What do you mean master" Ragna said. Noel and Tsubaki were confused and shocked when Ragna called Jubei "master."

"Hazama or should I say Terumi, captured Rachel and Hakumen" Jubei said.

Ragna was well aware of Rachel's and Hakumen's powers and was shocked to hear that they have been captured.

"I reckon' you kids get your asses in those tents 'cause I want you gone and hightailin' your way to the city tomorrow morning" Jubei said. He then turned and started heading towards the forest. "Wait Mr. Jubei where are you going? Aren't you gonna come with us?" Noel asked.

Jubei turned and said "Sorry but this is your job not mine, besides I have a few things to take care of." And with that Jubei walked into the woods.

Ragna and Noel were laying in their tent getting ready to get some sleep.

"What do you think happened to Rachel and Hakumen?" Noel asked.

"I don't know Noel, but we'll find out soon enough" Ragna said. Noel just cuddled up against Ragna's chest and fell asleep. Ragna held Noel tight and fell asleep.

Meanwhile in Jin's and Tsubaki's tent, they were having the same conversation.

"I still can't believe they caught Hakumen of the Six Heros" Tsubaki said.

"Yeah its still a shock" Jin said.

"Well we'll save them right Jin?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yeah Tsu" Jin said.

Tsubaki soon fell asleep and Jin couldn't help but feel as if he was being trapped somewhere else. Jin just went to bed feeling like he was being chained by a mysterious force.


	6. Continue or not?

**Hey I'm back from the dead! Lol! Sorry for the long gap, I have been very busy the last year with school and I just moved. So I didn't exactly have time to continue with this story. But I'd love to continue it if everyone wants me to. Although I'm in desperate need for some more ideas for it. So inbox me or write some ideas in the comment section. I was wondering if you guys would want me to stay in tangent with the continuum shift storyline. I would also like to continue onto the Chrono Phantasma storyline, but sadly I don't really understand much of it because the game hasn't hit U.S. stores yet. So yeah again if you gus want me to continue on with this story just tell me. **


	7. New story on the way!

**First off, I would like to thank everyone for their support of this story and me. I really want to please the audience out there. So I've decided to trash this story and remake a whole entire new one. After re-reading this one, I felt that you guys deserve better so I'm going to do another story with the same pairings, but a different storyline. Again thank all of you guys and I will try to have the first chapter of the new story up as soon as possible. **


End file.
